


a mexx™

by hanhanriver



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Produce X 101, another chat fic, byungchan is whipped, everyone is lowkey in love with joshua tbh, honestly a lot will be mentioned, more produce bois in the later chapters, more relationships, seungwoo and wonwoo are twins wootwoot, the drama of the bois, wooseok is pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: c.byungchan : help how do i escape the bathroomk.kookheon : with style?c.byungchan : i'm wearing the frozen boxersc.byungchan : where's da style in dat





	1. when did u guys first found out ur gay

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by episode 3 of produce x when byungchan and wooseok are sitting beside each other  
> will i actually get to update this regularly tho? not sure.
> 
> but please enjoy this mess- thank you!  
> the start may be vague as- fudge but i hope to actually get plot in this

**c.byungchan created a chat**

**c.byungchan added h.seungwoo, k.kookheon and p.yuri**

**c.byungchan named the chat** **_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

 

**_7:15_ **

**c.byungchan :** when did u guys first found out ur gay

 

**p.yuri :** okay, first of all- when i saw jingon's face

**p.yuri :** secondly, why are you awake already? 

**p.yuri :** it's still 7am-

 

**c.byungchan :** ur awake too-

**c.byungchan :** and my dorm manager woke me up- my new roommate is in

**c.byungchan :** and holy fuCC

 

**k.kookheon :** hello, this is yuvin, kookheon would like to say that he needs his sleep thanks-

 

**p.yuri :** wow couple goals- i wish all-

 

**h.seungwoo :** the other half of my bed is cold- and i am awake at 7am- plis kill me-

 

**c.byungchan :** seungwoo why is ur boyfriend here

**c.byungchan :** how does he know this gorgeous person wtf-

**c.byungchan :** my beautiful roommate is calling ur bf wei

**c.byungchan :** is jinhyuk in a gang

 

**h.seungwoo :** oh!

**h.seungwoo :** so he came-

 

**p.yuri :** that's what he said last night ;)

 

**h.seungwoo :** oh my god yuri—

 

**c.byungchan :** pls keep ur thirst away for a sec yuyu-

**c.byungchan :** vital knowledge is being imparted

 

**p.yuri :** if you wrote this well at your last semester's term paper then you would have been exempted in the exam-

 

**h.seungwoo :** aaaaanyway

**h.seungwoo :** as i was saying, jinhyuk was pretty excited to have his childhood friend here okay

**h.seungwoo :** and i'm sure that jinhyuk is not in any gang, he's just got really weird friends

 

**c.byungchan :** this gorgeous being??? 

**c.byungchan** : friends with jinhyuk??? 

**c.byungchan :** he doesn't look weird

 

**p.yuri :** are you just staring at them while typing on your phone

**p.yuri :** that's a red flag already-

 

**h.seungwoo :** channie can you tell jinhyuk to bring back some food plis i know your staring at them

 

**c.byungchan :** he looked at me and i panicked

**c.byungchan :** so now i'm hiding in the bathroom

**c.byungchan :** i mean he introduced himself earlier but i was p groggy

**c.byungchan** : and now i am ashamed

**c.byungchan** : i am wearing the frozen boxers heoney got me-

 

**k.kookheon :** those are great boxers fudge uou

**k.kookheon :** *you

 

**p.yuri :** uou 

 

**k.kookheon :** don't you have training?

 

**p.yuri :**  i am

 

**c.byungchan :** help how do i escape the bathroom

 

**k.kookheon** : with style?

 

 **c.byungchan :** i'm wearing the frozen boxers

**c.byungchan :** where's da style in dat

 

**k.kookheon** : i'm gonna tell yuvin to stop helping you with algebra

 

**c.byungchan :** oh wow olaf on my crotch never looked better

**c.byungchan :** @seungwoo why not tell him urself

 

**h.seungwoo :** too lazy to open another chat

**h.seungwoo :** so plis tell

 

**p.yuri :** i just realized

**p.yuri** : channie just came out to us

 

**k.kookheon :** ??? was he not? 

**k.kookheon :** i thought he had a crush on hoseok?

 

**p.yuri :** which hoseok?

 

**k.kookheon :** shin??? was he not?

 

 **p.yuri :** i mean- shin hoseok is hot

**p.yuri :** i'm not gonna be surprised-

 

**c.byungchan :** jinhyuk said that yes he will bring food

 

 **p.yuri** **:** you're finally out of the bathroom?

 

**c.byungchan :** there's no honor left to salvage tbh

 

**h.seungwoo :** nice- alright tell him i love him thanks

 

**c.byungchan :** why are u so gay

**c.byungchan :** but he says i love u too

**c.byungchan** : mister gorgeous laughed and everything is finally right with the world

 

 **p.yuri :** itexted jingon i love him and he hasn't replied

 **p.yuri :** ifeel betrayed

 

**k.kookheon :** yuvin was reading over my shoulder and he told me loves me

**k.kookheon :** why are you gays so soft at 7:48 am

 

**p.yuri :** still no reply from the love of my life :’(

 

**c.byungchan :** are u sure that jinhyuk is not in a gang

**c.byungchan :** mister gorgeous was all ‘my name is kim wooseok but u can call me wooshin’

**c.byungchan :** and i heard them talking about a bito

 

**h.seungwoo :** bito does sound like a gang name but i assure you that my hyukkie is not in any gang

 

**k.kookheon :** channie don't you have a class at 8:30?

 

**c.byungchan :** shizz

**c.byungchan :** gitta blast!!!

 

**p.yuri :** gitta

 

**h.seungwoo :** gitta 

**h.seungwoo :** damn you were a second faster

 

**p.yuri :** my hands are skilled ; )

 

**h.seungwoo :** oh gross no-

 

**k.kookheon :** welp- gotta go

**k.kookheon :** yuvin just whipped up some eggs

**k.kookheon :** my chef :’)

 

**h.seungwoo :** sometimes i wanna trade boyfriends with wonwoo just so i'll know how it feels like to have real food

 

**p.yuri :** when will mingyu give you sum food to try tho :’(

 

**h.seungwoo :** hopefully soon

**h.seungwoo :** jinhyuk just texted me that he's on his way back- see ya yu.

 

**p.yuri :** wow- and jingon still hasn't texted me bacc-

**p.yuri :** alright- i have to shower anyways

**p.yuri :** bye

  
  
  


**_👅modelcouple👅_ **

 

**_8:45_ **

**viktor :** love you too. let's have lunch together :)))))

 

**yuuri :** oh my ASDGGJKLL

 

**viktor :** hahahaha i'm going to make some kimbap so look forward to it ❤

 

**yuuri :** hi yes- saranggay- ❤❤❤

 

**viktor :** saranggay too uwu❤

  
  
  
  


**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_10:27_ **

**thing1 :** Mingyu said that he'll be bringing you dinner later.

**thing1 :** He plans on making some shepherd's pie as practice for when we invite hyung over.

 

 **thing2 :** i'd be offended as being used as a lab rat

**thing2 :** but it's free food and jinhyuk sucks

 

**thing1 :** I thought you like it when he sucks?

 

**thing2 :** nO! my sex life is not one i would share with yoy-

 

**thing1 :** Pffft- right. 

 

**thing2 :** what time will he be dropping by?

 

**thing1 :** Probably 6-ish? He's still got that art class until 5.

 

**thing2 :** OH WAIT

**thing2 :** which hyung???? 

 

**thing1 :** Jisoo-hyung.

 

 **thing2 :** ithought he's dating seungcheol????

 

**thing1 :** He's poly. And he's pretty.

**thing1 :** I've been telling you about my crush on him since we started uni.

 

**thing2 :** but i thought you're happy with mingyu????

**thing2 :** plis don't break up with him

**thing2 :** he's like a puppy and he makes good food

**thing2 :** good food that i also get to eat-

 

**thing1 :** Calm. Mingyu likes him too.

**thing1 :** Why else do you think you got to have food?

 

**thing2 :** because i'm your twin and you love me??

 

**thing1 :** Because Jisoo-hyung would insist that Mingyu make extra for you since you're my twin.

**thing1 :** So Mingyu would, then Hyung would insist on giving us the money for the food because “I asked you to make more besides you two would always ask me to dinners I saved enough.”

 

**thing2 :** jisoo hyung is an angel and i love him plis tell him that

 

**thing1 :** Get in line.

**thing1 :** I heard that even the freshman on Soon's dance club has a crush on him.

 

**thing2 :** nah- i'd rather not- 

**thing2 :** i'll stick with jinhyuk

 

**thing1 :** His friend comes today, right?

 

**thing2 :** yeah- and he's byungchan's roommate and he's in gay panicc

 

**thing1 :** I thought he had the hots for Hoseok?

 

**thing2 :** apparently this one is the real deal

**thing2 :** shit-

**thing2 :** ms kim’s here

**thing2 :** talk to you late

 

**thing1 :** Good luck in Econ lmao.


	2. he succ good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c.byungchan: what is a haenami and why does he need to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof- messy, as usual.
> 
> will i actually get to update my other chat fic? who knows-
> 
> though i am thinking of actually writing a non-chat thing but with bffs joshua and wooseok (and i know they probably have never met but shh-)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_16:15_ **

**thing 1:** Why is your boyfriend here?

 

**thing 2:** he's where?

**thing 2:** he told me that he's gonna be at the library, teaching this freshman who's having trouble with composition

**thing 2:** oh my god he lied to me-

 

**thing 1:** He brought something over? And apparently he needs Mingyu.

**thing 1:** Should I be worried?

 

**thing 2:** he should be the one worried

 

**thing 1:** I heard a clutter in the kitchen, I'm too lazy to actually check it though. I'm finishing this chapter so I can talk about it with Jisoo-hyung. 

 

**thing 2:** i called him

**thing 2:** and he rejected it

**thing 2:** the nerve

 

**thing 1:** Do you wanna meet in the cafe near the campus in thirty? To let off steam?

 

**thing 2:** plis-

**thing 2:** besides, i just remembered i have this paper on history

**thing 2:** and i know that you took prof kim already

 

**thing 1:** I'll bring my laptop then. Would you mind it if Hyung comes later? His class will end in a while and Seungcheol-hyung's in training.

 

**thing 2:** no worries no worries

**thing 2:** don't tell the traitor where i will be

 

**thing 1:** Pft- alright. See you. :')

  


 

 

**minty-freshmen**

 

**_16:52_ **

**minvisual:** guys!!!

**minvisual:** i just saw the pretty sunbaehyungnims from my music class!!!!

 

**yohoney:** the one with the guitar? where are you?????

 

**minvisual:** yes- and the new one!

**minvisual:** they have really good looking friends

**minvisual:** it's so unfair

 

**yohoney:** you haven't told me where you are! :(((((((

 

**minvisual:** oh- i'm at my shift at the cafe

**minvisual:** oh my god- irene sunbaenoonanim just sat with them

**minvisual:** photo attached

**minvisual:** all my lucky stars have aligned for this moment-

 

**yohoney:** i think i just died and got revived again

 

**baekjintime:** i opened the chat to a chorus of angels singing to me

**baekjintime:** its so unfair im still in class

 

**hamhamham:** whoa- 

**hamhamham:** the visuals-

**hamhamham:** i am blessed™

 

**dongbean:** i didn't know that wonwoo hyung is friends with irene noona-

 

**yohoney:** you know them???

 

**dongbean:** only wonwoo hyung and seungwoo hyung

**dongbean:** wonwoo hyung is my lit class ta, and seungwoo hyung is his twin

 

**needsglasses:** isn't irene noonanim dating seulgi noonanim?

 

**actorjin:** seulgi noonanim? the one who danced in the welcome assembly?

 

**needsglasses:** oh wait- you guys do know that they're siblings right?

**needsglasses:** seulgi noonanim seungwoo hyungnim and wonwoo hyungnim?

 

**dongbean:** woah- those are some good genes

 

**yohoney:** oh!!!! now i remember

**yohoney:** i sometimes see them together out on the quad

 

**baekjintime:** oh wait- bye losers

**baekjintime:** gonna soak up some knowledge from yuvin sunbaenim

 

**needsglasses:** good lucc!

  
  


 

**_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

 

**_17:19_ **

**c.byungchan:** seungwoo why is there a photo of you circulating around

**c.byungchan:** photo attached

**c.byungchan:** oh wait-

**c.byungchan:** you're with my angel????

**c.byungchan:** and u dared not tell me????

 

**h.seungwoo:** chill

**h.seungwoo:** i was originally only gonna meet up with won

**h.seungwoo:** then jisoo-hyung came after a while with wooseok

**h.seungwoo:** they have a couple of classes together

 

**p.yuri:** you get to meet up for coffee with the most goodlooking people in school while i'm stuck here listening to mr choi droning about rock types

 

**k.kookheon:** i have to wait with yuvin out here

**k.kookheon:** as much as i love him

**k.kookheon:** i love coffee and pretty people more

**k.kookheon:** is that the one near the campus? with the cactus by the counter?

 

**h.seungwoo:** yes- come on over if you guys want

**h.seungwoo:** we'll be here a while

 

**c.byungchan:** won't it be weird-

 

**h.seungwoo:** you're his roommate and you're my friend first

**h.seungwoo:** it won't be weird

 

**k.kookheon:** i'll be there in five, yuvin's tutee just got here

 

**c.byungchan:** wow is seungwoo supporting me with my angel

 

**h.seungwoo:** unfortunately

 

 

**_20:05_ **

**c.byungchan:** as much as i loved hanging out with my angel earlier

**c.byungchan:** what is a haenami and why does he need to sleep

 

**h.seungwoo:** his son with jinhyuk

 

**k.kookheon:** oh yeah- you still mad at him?

 

**h.seungwoo:** yep

**h.seungwoo:** i told him to sleep on the couch

 

**c.byungchan:** HOL UP HOLD UP

**c.byungchan:** SON????

 

**h.seungwoo:** chill

**h.seungwoo:** he's the same age as dongpyo

**h.seungwoo:** jinhyuk aka the traitor talks about him a lot

**h.seungwoo:** he's their adopted "son"

**h.seungwoo:** like dongpyo is to us

 

**c.byungchan:** oh-

**c.byungchan:** i just realized we don't embarrass dongie enough

**c.byungchan:** we should call him tomorrow and be helicopter parents™

 

**k.kookheon:** i now pray for all the unfortunate teenagers

 

**p.yuri:** should i also go to the nearest highschool and adopt a kid

 

**k.kookheon:** you're gonna be charged with kidnapping

**k.kookheon:** we're too broke to bail you out

 

**h.seungwoo:** i can't even buy a new pen

**h.seungwoo:** i steal jinhyuk's

 

**c.byungchan:** he introduced me to the boy

**c.byungchan:** and wow he cute

**c.byungchan:** and he knows dongpyo apparently

**c.byungchan:** met at some camp or something

**c.byungchan:** called me dongpyo's dad

**c.byungchan:** i am proud

 

**p.yuri:** dongpyo's gonna be in uni next year right?

**p.yuri:** tell him to join the crew™

 

 

**k.kookheon:** you're a member of the crew™????

**k.kookheon:** i don't see you in the chat-

 

**p.yuri:** wait-

**p.yuri:** you're a member too???

**p.yuri:** did seungyoun invite you to the meetup this saturday?

 

**k.kookheon:** nugu???

**k.kookheon:** oh my god they are related

**k.kookheon:** i'm with soonyoung's crew

**k.kookheon:** for dancing

 

**p.yuri:** oh- i'm at the hiphop/rap thing

**p.yuri:** lmao brb gonna tell them

  
  
  


**_the crew™_ **

 

**_20:46_ **

**yuswagg:** guys!!!!

**yuswagg:** the dance club's also called the crew™

 

**minswagg:** i honestly forgot this exists

 

**cheolswagg:** it's been weeks and this name still haunts me

 

**younswagg:** how dare the dance club!!!

**younswagg:** this is war

**younswagg:** oh i forgot something lmao

 

**_younswagg added c.hansol_ **

**_younswagg changed c.hansol's nickname to solswagg_ **

 

**solswagg:** what is this

 

**yuswagg:** nugu

 

**younswagg:** cheol recruited him and didn't add him in the chat :c

**younswagg:** you're gonna meet him this saturday! 

**younswagg:** so everyone is required to go

 

**jooswagg:** i regret waking up for this

**jooswagg:** but welcome to hell kid!!!

**jooswagg:** baksu-

 

**yuswagg:** welcome!!!!

 

**minswagg:** welcome! wonunu says welcome too little one!!!!

 

**cheolswagg:** jooheon why-

**cheolswagg:** and i'm sorry sol- oop

**cheolswagg:** i got easily distracted

 

**minswagg:** i think i know who the distraction is-

 

**cheolswagg:** as if u weren't distracted too

 

**younswagg:** i'm p sure that soonyoung whined about that distraction

**younswagg:** he visited during their practice and brought chicken

**younswagg:** even the freshmen were smitten

**younswagg:** speaking of-

**younswagg:** this is war!!!!

**younswagg:** we must be the only crew™ around here

 

**yuswagg:** i didn't know that it will be this dramatic when i told you about it

 

**younswagg:** scusa mi???

**younswagg:** me???

**younswagg:** dramatic?

 

**cheolswagg:** i'm really sorry hansol

 

**solswagg:** ehh it's chill

**solswagg:** my boyf's probably as dramatic

**solswagg:** if not more

 

**jackswagg:** yooo!!!!

**jackswagg:** welcome to the crew(tm)!!!!

**jackswagg:** how do you guys do the tm thing

**jackswagg:** but anyway!!!!

**jackswagg:** hi!!!! i'm the wild and sexy jacksobsoksjgsk

**jackswagg:** sorry about that. this is mark. imma just confiscate his phone. he's supposed to be doing homework.

 

**yuswagg:** which mark

**yuswagg:** lee? tuan? that thai one?

 

**cheolswagg:** pretty sure it's tuan

 

**younswagg:** pretty tuan from maths

 

**solswagg:** someone is actually taking up math?

 

**minswagg:** shit- speaking of- gonna have wonunu teach me trig because when i see triangles i cry

 

**solswagg:** don't we all

  
  
  


**_tiger-eyes_ **

 

**_21:10_ **

**soon:** hYUNNNGGG— 

**soon:** i neeed hellp!

 

**seung:** well well well

**seung:** look what the hurricane brought

 

**soon:** wait im sorrryy what?

 

**seung:** you dared to use crew™ for your dance pals?

 

**soon:** who

**soon:** who told you- /sweatdropps

 

**seung:** a little birdy did

 

**soon:** hyunng- 

**soon:** can we talk bout this some other time

**soon:** i am dilemma

 

**seung:** you actually spelt that right?

 

**soon:** yes

**soon:** anyways

**soon:** u kno jisoo rightt?

 

**seung:** yes why????

 

**soon:** i kindahaveacrushonhim 

**soon:** but i have jihoon

**soon:** and i love jihoon

 

**seung:** you do know that jihoon has a crush on jisoo too right

 

**soon:** what- how- 

**soon:** how do you know that????

 

**seung:** because jihoon is my producer buddy???

**seung:** we actually hang out you know

**seung:** do you not talk about this????

 

**soon:** i meaan

**soon:** in my defense

**soon:** jihoon is a good distraction

**soon:** and i knew that he wrote this song for soo

**soon:** but i thot its for music club

 

**seung:** talk to jihoon? 

**seung:** besides

**seung:** meanie is courting jisoo 

**seung:** and im p sure that jisoo is fond of you two

 

**soon:** he did give us chicken during practice

**soon:** poor jungmo dropped whatevrr he was holding

 

**seung:** we're gonna be with him on saturday ; ))))))))))))))

 

**soon:** that's hoon and i's date day, so it fineeee : D

 

**seung:** but seriously tho

**seung:** talk about it????

 

**soon:** i will!!! thanks hyung!!! Sarangay

 

 

 

 

**_the crew™_ **

 

**_00:09_ **

**hyukswagg:** sorry! just finished apologizing to seungwoo.

**hyukswagg:** welcome to the mess newbie!

  
  
  


**_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

 

**_00:10_ **

**p.yuri:** nasty weak ass

 

**h.seungwoo:** he did apologize thoroughly ; ))

  
  
  


**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_00:12_ **

**thing 1:** so he sucks that good huh?

  
**thing 2:** oh my god shut up-


	3. nugu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k.kookheon: why are you up early?  
> k.kookheon: what happened?
> 
> c.byungchan: i slept with wooseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep! been too long- honestly i have no consistent update days so- forgive me;;;;
> 
> this was literally written on scratch papers before i got to watch the latest ep of pdx and after the concept evaluation- oop.  
> byungchannnie and kookheonnieee- ;A; but seungwoo oh my god-
> 
> anyways! this is something that i have been forgetting to do- oof.
> 
> han seungwoo (victon) - thing 2, h.seungwoo, The Seme, #4.  
> jeon wonwoo (svt) - thing 1, wonswagg, #3.  
> choi byungchan (victon) - c.byungchan, Byungbbuing.  
> kim kookheon (myteen) - k.kookheon.  
> yuri (esteem model) - p.yuri, yuswagg.  
> choi seungcheol (svt) - cheolswagg.  
> cho seungyoun (uniq) - younswagg.  
> lee jinhyuk (up10tion) - The Top, nuguseyo, hyukswagg.  
> kang seulgi (red velvet) - #2.  
> han sunhwa (secret, seungwoo's sister) - #1.

**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_5:09_ **

 

**thing 2:** i think my boyfriend is in a gang

**thing 2:** his real name isn’t even jinhyuk

**thing 2:** i’m panic-

 

**thing 1:** And you decided to message me at 5 in the morning?

 

**thing 2:** listen

**thing 2:** wooseok texted him

**thing 2:** and it said ‘seungjun i need your help’

 

**thing 1:** Did you at least tell Jinhyuk about the text?

 

**thing 2:** oh shit brb

  
  


**_5:23_ **

 

**thing 2:** so i am back

**thing 2:** and he rushed

**thing 2:** oh my god what if he /is/ in a gang????

 

**thing 1:** Then your fantasies of being a mafia’s wife will come true.

 

**thing 2:** oh fuck you

 

**thing 1:** No need to. The mafia boss does that well.

 

**thing 2:** oh my god i hate you

 

**thing 1:** Love you too, mafia’s wife.

  
  
  
  


**_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

 

**_6:21_ **

 

**c.byungchan:** uhhh- guys?

**c.byungchan:** i may have

**c.byungchan:** made a- something

 

**k.kookheon:** why are you up early?

**k.kookheon:** what happened?

 

**c.byungchan:** i slept with wooseok

 

**h.seungwoo:** MWO???!?!?!?!?

 

**k.kookheon:** WAIT IM SORRY WHAT

 

**p.yuri:** IJUST CHOKED OH MYGOD

 

**c.byungchan:** WAIT NO NO!!!!   
**c.byungchan:** as in we literally slept together

**c.byungchan:** we spooned

**c.byungchan:** i was the big spoon

**c.byungchan:** and he is so soft

 

**p.yuri:** icb i had to stop blowing jingon for this

**p.yuri:** go on while i finish the job

**p.yuri:** ill have jingon read for me

 

**k.kookheon:** aww channie!

**k.kookheon:** that’s so cute!

**k.kookheon:** yuri you’re nasty-

 

**h.seungwoo:** was that why my mafia boyfriend had to leave the room earlier

**h.seungwoo:** how did that happen anyway

 

**c.byungchan:** i’ll question that later

**c.byungchan:** but stroytime

**c.byungchan:** we ended up talking on his bed and he was just so cute

**c.byungchan:** i am but a weak man

**c.byungchan:** and wow i can listen to him talk for years

**c.byungchan:** but i guess it got too late and

**c.byungchan:** and we both fell asleep?

**c.byungchan:** wasn’t sure who fell asleep first but wow

**c.byungchan:** okay my gay pannicc for the morning is done

**c.byungchan:** what happened hannie?

 

**h.seungwoo:** i woke up when wooseok messaged jinhyuk

**h.seungwoo:** and all he said was ‘seungjun i need your help’

**h.seungwoo:** what is jinhyuk’s real name

 

**k.kookheon:** did you ask him about it?

 

**h.seungwoo:** he bolted out

**h.seungwoo:** what do i do-

 

**c.byungchan:** did u tell ur brother abouth this?

 

**h.seungwoo:** he called me the mafia’s wife

 

**c.byungchan:** awww is ur kink finally coming to life?????

**c.byungchan:** but wait- wooseok texted him????

 

**h.seungwoo:** oh my god not you too

 

**k.kookheon:** imagine, seungwoo and the mafia boss wearing black suits

**k.kookheon:** and doing mafia things

 

**h.seungwoo:** you’re supposed to be the rational one kook

**h.seungwoo:** wooseok texted him earlier and he bolted

 

**c.byungchan:** that’s why he was gone sigh

**c.byungchan:** i woke up alone

 

**p.yuri:** at least you call him daddy in bed

**p.yuri:** that ain’t awkward

**p.yuri:** oh my god i’m sorry! this is jingon and yuri is making me type-

 

**h.seungwoo:** you nasties

 

**k.kookheon:** yuvin just finished making breakfast

**k.kookheon:** channie should i bring some to class?

 

**c.byungchan:** please

**c.byungchan:** i don’t think that i can make food for myself

**c.byungchan:** i am sad

 

**h.seungwoo:** i’m sure that there is a logical explanation to it!

**h.seungwoo:** don’t be sad;;

 

**c.byungchan:** thanks woo, thanks kook

  
  
  
  


**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_10:59_ **

**thing 1:** Get a perm with me.

 

**thing 2:** uh-

**thing 2:** now?

 

**thing 1:** Yes. Now. Get a perm with me.

 

**thing 2:** as long as you get a tattoo with me

 

**thing 1:** Why would you want to have a tattoo?

 

**thing 2:** why do you wanna get a perm??

 

**thing 1:** Touché.

  
  
  
  


**_the crew™_ **

 

**_11:08_ **

**wonswagg:** Seungcheol get a perm with me.

 

**cheolswagg:** you do realize that we have a private chat?

 

**wonswagg:** Will you or will you not?

 

**cheolswagg:** why would i?

 

**wonswagg:** Didn’t you say that Jisoo said that the dog from Yuuri on Ice is adorable?

 

**cheolswagg:** so what time will we go?

 

**yuswagg:** *whipping noises*

**yuswagg:** yuuri on ice is a solid anime btw

 

**younswagg:** tsk tsk.

**younswagg:** kids these days

 

**cheolswagg:** oh shut

**cheolswagg:** you bleached your hair when yibo asked

 

**younswagg:** oh my god we do not talk about that-

  
  
  
  


**_Zac Efron is Mine_ **

 

**_16:27_ **

**The Top:** man to man

**The Top:** does byungchan like wooseok?

 

**The Seme:** did you just send man to man

**The Seme:** when we had each other’s dicks an hour ago???

 

**The Top:** seungwoo! this is serious!

 

**The Seme:** well jinhyuk/sungjun/wei

**The Seme:** why are you asking?

 

**The Top:** i am asking as a concerned friend-

 

**_The Seme_ ** **changed** **_The Top’s_ ** **nickname to** **_nuguseyo._ **

 

**nuguseyo:** i already explained this-

**nuguseyo:** seungwoooooooo-

 

**The Seme:** i do not accept your reason of wanting to be an idol

**The Seme:** and having a stage name on top of that too????

 

**nuguseyo:** but- but it’s true!!! 

**nuguseyo:** seungwooooooo-

 

**The Seme:** who are you really?

 

**nuguseyo:** your boyfriend

**nuguseyo:** who loves you with all his heart

**nuguseyo:** and who will let you fuck him tonight?

 

**_The Seme_ ** **changed** **_nuguseyo’s_ ** **nickname to** **_The Top._ **

 

**The Top:** i love youuuuuu

**The Top:** now back to my question please

 

**The Seme:** does wooseok like byungchan though?

 

**The Top:** but i asked first!

 

**The Seme:** nugu?

 

**The Top:** fiiiine

**The Top:** i am breaking a lot of bestfriends rules now but

**The Top:** yes, he likes him

 

**The Seme:** good

**The Seme:** byungchan likes him too

 

**The Top:** we have to do something!

**The Top:** wooseok is spamming me about byungchan

**The Top:** he just threatened me he’ll dye his hair if i don’t reply to him

 

**The Seme:** wow

**The Seme:** he’s a drama queen too

**The Seme:** they are a good match already

**The Seme:** let’s let them be for a while?

 

**The Top:** but but but

 

**The Seme:** why did wooseok leave earlier anyway?

**The Seme:** byungchan was expecting cuddles

 

**The Top:** he said he woke up hard and he panicked

**The Top:** then he texted me

 

**The Seme:** ??????

 

**The Top:** i didn’t touch him i swear- ew oh my god

**The Top:** we just ate ramyeon together at the 7/11 down the street

 

**The Seme:** mhm

 

**The Top:** i swear!!! We just talked about feeelings

 

**The Seme:** we should talk about our feelings too-

 

**The Top:** i’ll make sure to express my feelings alright ;)

  
  
  
  


**_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

 

**_19:39_ **

**c.byungchan:** so i just got back and

**c.byungchan:** i was blessed with this

**c.byungchan:** *photo attached*   
**c.byungchan:** a red-haired sleeping angel

 

**h.seungwoo:** huh

**h.seungwoo:** so he did dye his hair

 

**c.byungchan:** u know about this???

 

**h.seungwoo:** jinhyuk may have mentioned it in passing

 

**k.kookheon:** you guys made up?

 

**h.seungwoo:** earlier, yeah

 

**c.byungchan:** is it creepy that i have more than a dozen of pictures of wooseok on my phone already

 

**h.seungwoo:** i’m surprised it’s not more

 

**p.yuri:** is it go to the salon day today

**p.yuri:** i kno 2 other people who went out and got their hair did

 

**h.seungwoo:** won was asking me to get a perm with him earlier

 

**c.byungchan:** ahahAHAHAHAHA

**c.byungchan:** u?

**c.byungchan:** getting rid of the bowl cut????

**c.byungchan:** ahahahaha-

 

**h.seungwoo:** i am offend-

  
  
  
  


**_the crew™_ **

 

**_20:48_ **

**minswagg:** so i just picked up two puppies today

**minswagg:** *pictures attached*

 

**yuswagg:** coming from the biggest puppy himself but

**yuswagg:** oh my god AHAHAHAHAHA

 

**younswagg:** whoa-

**younswagg:** those are- curls yes

 

**hyukswagg:** so that’s how seungwoo would look like if he came with?

**hyukswagg:** it looks nice though-

 

**cheolswagg:** honestly i’m just more proud of jisoo

**cheolswagg:** *picture attached*

 

**yuswagg:** that’s a really nice shade of pink

 

**solswagg:** joshua’s ur boyf?

 

**cheolswagg:** wait who?

 

**yuswagg:** what is it with people and not knowing their boyfriend’s names

  
  
  
  


**_woomb-mateys_ **

 

**_21:34_ **

**thing 1:** So, Mister Mafia’s Wife.

 

**thing 2:** yuri says you look stupid

 

**thing 1:** Shut.

 

**thing 2:** jinhyuk says it looks nice though

 

**thing 1:** Thanks How did your conversation with him go anyway?

 

**thing 2:** there wasn’t much talking but

**thing 2:** he cleared it up

**thing 2:** said he wanted to be an idol and

**thing 2:** have a stage name on top of teh name change

 

**thing 1:** So you guys are fine now, right?

 

**thing 2:** oh definitely ;)

 

**thing 1:** Good. Or else I will have Mingyu hit him.

 

**thing 2:** no offense but

**thing 2:** he can’t even hurt a fly

 

**thing 1:** Then I will release Jihoon on him.

 

**thing 2:** i’m sure it won’t come to that

  
  
  
  


**_Designer Genes_ **

 

**_00:57_ **

**#2:** how much dirt do you know about Sulhee?

 

**#4:** kang?

 

**#2:** no, moon. my roommate.

 

**#4:** what? Why?

 

**#2:** her boyfriend is over

**#2:** they snuck in and now they think they are shooting a porno

 

**#3:** Use earphones.

 

**#2:** tried, didn’t work

 

**#1:** why are you all awake???

 

**#4:** you’re awake too

**#4:** do we only limit it to sulhee?

**#4:** or do we drag hyunki too?

 

**#2:** i need as much dirt as possible

 

**#3:** Mingyu said that she tried flirting with him last week. Wait what the fuck-

 

**#4:** so

**#4:** eunbi from music club says that

**#4:** hyunki sent her a dick pic

**#4:** oh my god it’s so gross

**#4:** *picture attached*

 

**#2:** oh ew ew- 

**#2:** get that away from me

**#2:** i’m so glad joohyunnie doesn’t have one

 

**#4:** i love dicks and i don’t even find it appealing

 

**#3:** Ditto.

 

**#1:** dithree.

**#1:** honestly just for that alone he must be dragged.

 

**#3:** Jisoo says that he knows someone who caught Sulhee shoplifting.

 

**#4:** oh ew-

**#4:** the girls at music club are sending hyunki’s nudes

**#4:** he’s so gross oh my god

**#4:** my fucking eyes-

 

**#2:** the fuck?

**#2:** i didn’t know that they’re that gross?

**#2:** major kudos to your friends tho-

 

**#4:** the music club is like

**#4:** a glorified gossip web

 

**#3:** Mingyu soaks up gossip like a sponge.

 

**#1:** why didn’t you go over to joohyun’s?

 

**#2:** she has a major presentation tomorrow and she asked me not to distract her :(

**#2:** oh sweet jesus they are done

**#2:** finally

 

**#4:** already?

**#4:** not impressive

 

**#3:** I am more surprised they both lasted that long.

 

**#1:** alright kids, go to sleep.

 

**#4:** can’t

**#4:** jinhyuk says we can go another round bye

 

**#3:** And he said that he does not want me knowing anything about his sex life.

 

**#1:** i m at the point of life when i don’t feel surprised anymore when you guys say something like this

 

**#2:** and all i get from joohyunnie is a kiss :(

  
  
  
  


**_ByungSeok Room_ **

 

**_23:54_ **

**Byungbbuing:** u awake?

 

**Ice Prince:** no, this is my conscience typing

 

**Byungbbuing:** i can feel u judging me

 

**Ice Prince:** look up and you’ll see me judging you

 

**Byungbbuing:** ok u got me

 

**Ice Prince:** will we just continue chatting like this?

 

**Byungbbuing:** yes

**Byungbbuing:** too lazy to talk

 

**Ice Prince:** honestly same

**Ice Prince:** what’s up?

 

**Byungbbuing:** my dick for u

**Byungbbuing:** i mean-

 

“Oh my god! Stop laughing!” Byungchan whined as he sits up on his bed.

 

“That was- I almost choked-- I honestly did not expect that-” Wooseok wheezed out in between his laughter, clutching his phone as he does so.

 

“Hush! Just- Just get back to typing!” Byungchan huffed out, his face red as he lays back down on the bed and covered himself with his blanket.

 

**Ice Prince:** i’m sorry.

 

**Byungbbuing:** i can still hear u laughing

 

**Ice Prince:** forgive me? with ice cream on top?

 

**Byungbbuing:** i;m sorry too

**Byungbbuing:** for sending that

**Byungbbuing:** i don’t have much of a filter at night

 

**Ice Prince:** that is fine

**Ice Prince:** is there anything you wanted to talk about?

 

**Byungbbuing:** can we

**Byungbbuing:** talk about last night?

 

**Ice Prince:** if by last night you meant the other night then

**Ice Prince:** yeah, we should

 

**Byungbbuing:** oh good

  
**Ice Prince:** now scoot so we can cuddle


	4. Stray Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p.yuri: i may or may not have picked up a stray
> 
> p.yuri: and i need help smuggling it in the dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- been so long. So so sorry!!!!!  
> Life got in the way and 2019 is just a- blegh. 
> 
> Short-ish chap for now though, just wanna add my babies here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_hELPP JUSEYO!!!_ **

**_08:17_ **

 

 **p.yuri:** uhhhh-

 **p.yuri:** so

 **p.yuri:** i have a confession to make

 **p.yuri:** please don't get mad at me

 

 **k.kookheon:** what is it ri?

 

 **c.byungchan:** you didn't kill a man did you????

 **c.byungchan:** i don't know how to use a shovel

 

 **h.seungwoo:** i know a friend of won who does

 

 **p.yuri:** oh my god chill-

 **p.yuri:** it's not like that

 **p.yuri:** dudvwkjgidgsjakvqk

 

 **h.seungwoo:** just tell it already

 

 **p.yuri:** i may or may not have picked up a stray

 **p.yuri:** and i need help smuggling it in the dorms

 

 **k.kookheon:** how does one "may or may not have" picked up a stray

 

 **p.yuri:** when it chooses you

 

 **c.byungchan:** what kinda stray are we talking about? a puppy? a cat?

 

 **k.kookheon:** if it's a cat you can ask for help from jaebum-hyung, or junhui

 **k.kookheon:** they love cats

 

 **h.seungwoo:** if it's a puppy we can just ask jisoo-hyung

 **h.seungwoo:** he's gonna make his way in while holding the puppy in his arms and the ra would even swoon

 

 **p.yuri:** well this is the thing

 **p.yuri:** it's a stray kid

 

 **h.seungwoo:** ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND????

 

 **c.byungchan:** oH MYVGOD YURI WHAT THE FUCKKK???

 

 **k.kookheon:** YURI WHAT THE HELL

 

 **p.yuri:** listen listen listen!!!!!!!

 **p.yuri:** it's not a kid kid

 **p.yuri:** it's a lost freshman

 **p.yuri:** he says his name is innie

 **p.yuri:** and he's looking for his boyfriends

 

 **k.kookheon:** and you thought smuggling him to your dorm is the right thing to do?

 **k.kookheon:** does he not have a phone

 **k.kookheon:** does he not know where they are?

 

 **h.seungwoo:** this is giving me too much of a headache

 **h.seungwoo:** oh my god yuri

 

 **c.byungchan:** wowee tho

 **c.byungchan:** a frosh with two boyfriends

 **c.byungchan:** i haven't even dated in my three years here

 

 **p.yuri:** his phone died and he doesn't have a charger with him

 **p.yuri:** i can't even lend him mine since he uses samsung

 

 **c.byungchan:** ah yes

 **c.byungchan:** the selfishness of apple

 

 **p.yuri:** and he doesn't even go here

 **p.yuri:** he goes to the one where there's a middle school

 

 **k.kookheon:** the fancy one?

 **k.kookheon:** nayeon used to go there

 **k.kookheon:** and jihyo and the rest of their gang

 

 **c.byungchan:** rich kids

 

 **h.seungwoo:** have you found out how to contact the kid's boyfriends tho

 **h.seungwoo:** isn't the kid too trusting to you?

 

 **p.yuri:** excuse

 **p.yuri:** i look pretty reliable and nice

 

 **k.kookheon:** ask the kid- omg. i can't bail you out for kidnapping. 

 

 **p.yuri:** so his boyfs names are hyunjin and seungmin

 **p.yuri:** one's in architecture and the other's in theatre

 

 **k.kookheon:** i know a hyunjin

 **k.kookheon:** hwang hyunjin?

 **k.kookheon:** tall, sparkly, really pretty?

 

 **p.yuri:** awww

 **p.yuri:** the frosh blushed at ur description of his boyf

 **p.yuri:** young love but yes

 **p.yuri:** that's him

 

 **k.kookheon:** i had a gen elective with him

 **k.kookheon:** let me message him

 

 **h.seungwoo:** speaking of sparkly and really pretty

 **h.seungwoo:** channie, how's wooseok?

 

 **c.byungchan:** jinhyuk is such a blabbermouth ugh

 

 **p.yuri:** ooh- what is this tea?👀👀👀

 

 **h.seungwoo:** someone lied about not being on a date

 

 **c.byungchan:** listen- we ate at the cafe because we're roommates

 **c.byungchan:** that's what roommates do

 

 **h.seungwoo:** that's not what jinhyuk said

 **h.seungwoo:** he said, and i quote

 **h.seungwoo:** that was totally a date, the heart eyes doesn't fool anyone

 

 **c.byungchan:** there were no heart eyes!!!!

 

 **k.kookheon:** hyunjin asked if you could tell innie to meet them at the cafe with the dog

 

 **p.yuri:** got it

 **p.yuri:** i'll accompany the frosh there 

 **p.yuri:** tho im pretty sure he knows where it is

 **p.yuri:** can't take chances

 

 **k.kookheon:** awww how sweet of you

 **k.kookheon:** i'll tell hyunjin then

 **k.kookheon:** BUT BIG AWWWWWW

 **k.kookheon:** channie went on a date?

 

 **c.byungchan:** i told you it's not a date- oh gosh-

 

 **h.seungwoo:** can you smell the nile?

 

 **c.byungchan:** shut seungwoo

 

 **k.kookheon:** channie that's not nice

 

 **c.byungchan:** sorry but

 **c.byungchan:** it's not, okay?

 **c.byungchan:** he doesn't even like me that way

 

 **h.seungwoo:** sorry too

 **h.seungwoo:** but what's not to like about you?

 **h.seungwoo:** you're handsome and cute and sexy and you have a good voice like damn

 

 **c.byungchan:** this is so soft- 

 **c.byungchan:** seungieeeeeeee TAT

 

 **k.kookheon:** he's right channie, be more confident!

 

 **p.yuri:** if all else fails

 **p.yuri:** tell him that you wanna suck that dick

 **p.yuri:** or ask him to sit on your face

 

 **k.kookheon:** YURI!

 **k.kookheon:** aren't you still with the kid? 

 **k.kookheon:** what if he reads that?

 

 **p.yuri:** whaaaat? 

 **p.yuri:** he doesn't see my phone

 **p.yuri:** but trust me

 **p.yuri:** that will work

 **p.yuri:** did it to jingon

 

 **h.seungwoo:** i'm beginning to doubt jingon's taste

 

 **p.yuri:** oh-

 **p.yuri:** the kid's with his boyfs now

 **p.yuri:** awww they're petting him

 **p.yuri:** they're all precious

 

 **k.kookheon:** good job ri

 

 **p.yuri:** they called me ajussi

 **p.yuri:** what kind of disrespecc

 

 **h.seungwoo:** ahahahaha to be fair

 **h.seungwoo:** you look old

  
 **p.yuri:** i am offend


End file.
